Helping You Little Ones Get Better
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Katie and Rachel get sick, the Autobots look after them. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one and Steelcode helped out with this story. Here you go, guys! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. Again, a huge thanks to Steelcode for helping with this story. :)**

* * *

 **Helping You Little Ones Get Better**

Rachel coughed, her seven-year-old body shaking with each cough as she then groaned, laying back on her bed. "Oh, kiddo," said Jazz, who was in his holoform and tending to her. Katie, who was in the same predicament as her sister, sniffled as First Aid tended to her.

"I was worried when I heard reports of the flu going around," he said. "Now both of them are badly sick."

"Don't worry, Aid," Ratchet said. "We'll help the girls feel better. They just need a lot of rest, a lot of liquids, healthy food, and medicine and they'll be back to running around and playing in no time."

Gears, who had taken a liking to Rachel and Katie, had gone out to get medicine for them and now returned with the medicine. "How are they doing?" He asked.

"Still coughing, but their fevers have come down a little, which is good news, but they also have sore throats and they haven't been able to keep much food down in their stomachs," said First Aid, gently brushing Katie's brown hair away from her face and she looked at him, looking miserable and sniffling.

"Aid," she said weakly, rubbing her throat. "It hurts."

"I know, little one," he said soothingly. "Gears brought you and Rachel some medicine to take."

Katie made a face, which told them that she had possibly tried medicine before and it didn't taste good. "Do you girls like bubblegum?" Gears asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said, looking tired. Katie also nodded before giving Gears a curious look.

"Well," he said, a smile coming to his face. "I found medicine that's bubblegum flavored for you two."

Now seeing that their companion was encouraging the girls to take the medicine, Ratchet and First Aid accepted two bottles of medicine. "I figured one for each girl since they're so sick," Gears explained.

"Yes, that is best," said First Aid as he measured out the medicine. "Okay, Katie. Time for some medicine."

Jazz helped Rachel sit up. "Come on, kiddo," he said. "Let's see if that bug that's inside you will take the bait."

She giggled a little before wincing as her throat hurt. Jazz rubbed her back as she took the medicine and then lay back down, looking really tired. Katie also took the medicine and lay down. "Well, looks like the medicine is doing its job," said Ratchet in relief. "Maybe the girls can get some rest now."

"Story?" Katie asked softly.

They smiled, figuring they could indulge the girls since they had been through a rough time and had taken their medicine without complaint. "Well, did we tell you about the time we made the Decepticons go crazy with nonstop loud music?" Jazz asked.

As the girls settled down, Jazz began the story and the two were soon giggling softly as they pictured the Decepticons unable to do anything because their audios were ringing from the loud music.

By the next morning, both girls were doing a little better as some of the soreness in their throats had gone away and their temperatures had again gone down, but were still higher than they should have been. The two were also hungry and ate the hot food they were given and to Ratchet's and First Aid's relief, the two were able to keep the food down, which the girls seemed happy about too.

When medicine time came again, they both took it but then Katie grabbed First Aid's hand and wouldn't let go, giggling as he tried to get her to let go. "Hey, you," he said in amusement, knowing she was playing and his free hand gently tickled her stomach, making her let go of his hand and use both arms to protect her stomach as she giggled.

Rachel giggled too as Jazz gently tickled her side after she had taken her medicine. "How much longer do we have to stay in bed?" She asked.

"Another few days probably," Ratchet said before seeing the girls looked saddened. "I know," he said, his tone gentle. "We don't like seeing you girls sick."

Gears gently petted Rachel's head and then petted Katie's head gently too. "Don't worry, when you girls are all better, Uncle Gears will take you girls to the movies. How's that sound?"

They perked up at that. "Promise, Uncle Gears?" Katie asked.

"I promise," he said. "You two focus on getting better, alright?"

By the next day, Ratchet was happy to see the girls were nearly better. "I think after tomorrow, you two will be all better," he said. "And hopefully we won't have to worry about you two catching the flu again."

"Hear that, girls?" Jazz asked, a big smile on his face. "That medicine is making those nasty bugs sick. They'll have to go away if they get any more of that medicine."

Both girls giggled and First Aid chuckled. "Ratchet, I think they've earned a movie," he said. "We could set one up on the computer for them."

"I think you're right," he said. "They've been very good patients."

Hearing that, the girls perked up and picked out a princess movie and Jazz, Gears, First Aid, and Ratchet sat with them to watch it, smiling when they heard the girls giggle at some parts of the movie and then comforting them when some parts got a little scary and by the time to movie was done, both girls were tired and ready for another nap. Jazz gently rubbed Rachel's back, which helped her fall asleep and Katie snuggled underneath the covers as First Aid stroked her head with a gentle hand, making her fall asleep too.

Optimus came to the medbay a couple days later. He had been concerned about the two girls after they got sick, but then the Decepticons had been causing trouble, keeping him busy. But now, he was able to go visit the two. Ratchet and First Aid had given him updates on the girls' conditions and he was pleased to hear that they were all better.

Katie was the first to spot him. "Optimus!" She exclaimed happily and ran up to him as he turned on his holoform and caught her when she got close enough.

"Hello there, Katie," he said with a smile as he held her and felt Rachel hug his leg happily. "And hello, Rachel. How are you two?"

"Much better," the little blonde girl answered with a big smile as Optimus scooped her up in his free arm and both girls hugged him. The scene made the other four smile before Gears, keeping true to his promise, took the girls to the movies.

"Well, I'm glad they're better," said Ratchet in relief.

"Me too," said First Aid. "Hopefully their immune systems will help them not catch the flu again."

"Well, if it happens again, the girls know we'll help them get better," Jazz said.

"Very true," said Optimus.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
